


Puppy Teeth

by ObsidianRomance



Series: Alpha/Omega J2 [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Cute puppies, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Omega Jared, Other, Schmoop, THESE PUPPIES ARE SO CUTE!, Were-pups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen keeps getting in trouble by stealing his neighbors' newborn pup.<br/>This is the story about how Jared and Jensen meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta** : YohKoBennington  
>  **Disclaimer** : This is a work of fiction, I'm just using names and faces for my on writing therapy.

Donna poked her head out the window, wondering what Jensen was getting into.

It had grown far too quiet in the last moments and that never equated anything good when her son was involved.

She craned her head left to right and couldn’t say that she was surprised when she saw her pup was missing. She should have known better than to leave Jensen alone. Josh had been so easy. For the year before he shifted into a human for the first time, Josh had been clingy. He’d stuck close to home and Donna could get work done around the house. Even when he shifted and was toddling around, he played quietly and gently. Jensen? Jensen was the opposite. He took his time shifting over to human for the first time but she suspected that was a matter of Jensen’s own terms rather than his biological nature. He had a knack for getting into trouble, something that was a hell of a lot easier to do as a wolf pup than a toddler. And when he did shift, he went straight to running on two human feet. Four years in and the child hadn’t changed much. Human or wolf, he liked to wander.

“Jen?” She called, sniffing the air before letting out a frustrated growl. Wiping her hands on her jeans, she got ready to call Alan. They were going to have to track the little alpha. Almost as soon as she had the thought, she saw her pup trotting back over the soft hills between the Ackles household and the rest of their neighbors.

“Jensen, you’re in big trouble,” she yelled, loud enough so that she could be heard by her child. She saw Jensen flinch, tail tucking between his legs and haunches lowering as he crept back onto their property.

It wasn’t until he’d gotten closer that Donna noticed Jensen wasn’t alone. He was carrying a tiny pup by the scruff of his neck. The pup couldn’t have been more than a couple of weeks old, his eyes newly open and his scent unknown. The puppy made a high pitched squeak and Jensen’s energy perked up. His tail was back in the air and he made a happy pounce as he scampered to his mother. He plopped the puppy at his mother’s feet and danced around him, yipping happily. Every few moments, he nosed the puppy, giving it a friendly lick and whimpering near its ears.

Donna gasped, trying to put together what her son just brought onto their property.

Sensing his mother’s confusion, Jensen cocked his head at her and promptly shifted back to human. “Mama, look! I found a puppy!” The excitement in his voice vibrated through the air around him and he hoped from one food to the next. Green eyes glistening, he gave a megawatt grin. Falling to his knees, Jensen pet the puppy’s head. “Hi, puppy.” He danced his fingers over the ball of fluff and scratched him behind the ears.

“Jensen!” Donna blinked at the scene in front of her and the way that Jensen doted on the puppy. “You _found_ the puppy?”

“Yep! I found ‘im. He was crying and curled up and I thought maybe I could make him feel better like you make me feel better.” He rolls the puppy on his back so he can tickle his belly. “I rescued him. He stopped crying when I licked him.” Jensen made a big show of petting the puppy again. “I think he likes me.”

The new pup responded to Jensen, yipping and wiggling to get closer to his warmth. He didn’t appear frightened but his little brain was confused. He nudged his nose into Jensen’s palm and let out a whine.

It wasn’t often that a werewolf pup was found just lying about. “ _Where_ did you find him?” Donna questioned calmly before sitting down beside her son.

“There,” Jensen answered as he pointed with an outstretched hand toward a row of houses several plots over. “He was in a house but…but…but,” Jensen stuttered in his excitement, “the window was open and I could hear him. So I jumped in and saved him.”

“Oh…my…god…” Donna smacked a hand over her face and sighed. “Jensen, you can’t steal puppies! That was someone else’s puppy, just like you are mine and daddy’s puppy. You _can’t_ take a puppy from a house!”

“But he was crying!” Jensen protested, trying to gather the puppy onto his lap and wrap his arms around him.

“We’ll of course he was. Didn’t you cry a lot when you were a little puppy?”

Jensen pouted for a second, pursing his lips together in thought. “Yeah,” he let out in a whisper slow reluctant breath.

“You _can’t_ take puppies. Do you understand?” Grabbing Jensen by the shoulder, Donna shook him to make sure she had his attention. “Do you understand?” she repeated.

Annoyed at being told what to do, Jensen stayed silent but nodded his head, indicating that he understood.

“We have to bring the puppy back. Okay?” Donna looked at her son’s forlorn expression and softened. Breaking into another pack member’s household was a big no-no, one made worse by the addition of pup-napping another family’s son. True, Jensen was only a child himself but it was still a lesson he needed to learn. But looking at her son’s pout made her heart break. She ruffled his hair and dropped a kiss to the blonde tresses. “Aww, Jensen. I know you like the puppy. But wouldn’t you miss mommy and daddy if you could never see us again?”

“No,” Jensen lied, twisting and holding the puppy close to his chest and away from his mother.

“That’s not true, Jen.”

Jensen changed tactics, faced his mother with a pleading expression and held the puppy up to her. “Can we keep him?” The wolf pup hug there, tail hanging down towards the ground and brown eyes able to melt the coldest heart.

“No, Jensen we…” Donna went silent, head whipping to the left as she caught scent of someone she wasn’t completely familiar with. She’d picked up on it once or twice before but it was new and she couldn’t place it.

A chocolate brown wolf skid into view, dust and grass flying as she came to a stop in front of Jensen. Lips raised, she bared her teeth and growled low and angry.

Jensen, with more fluidity than he’d ever had before, shifted into a tiny tawny wolf and growled; he sounded like the juvenile he was but gave a whole hearted attempt at being intimidating. The puppy was laying in the grass beside him and Jensen hovered low to the ground, whole body prickling and vibrating with another growl.

Donna watched it all go down, safe in the fact that the newcomer would know well enough than to harm another pack member’s young. Sure, the female wolf was a stranger but she smelt like pack and Donna settled on the fact that she must have just moved into their bounds. If it was the house that Jensen pointed to, the wiggly puppy was from the house the Romansons owned before they moved to live with their daughter. Keeping her defenses, Donna let Jensen learn his lesson as things worked themselves out.

The larger wolf give Jensen a nose shove to the ribcage, toppling him over so that she could grab her puppy at the neck. Pausing to give a warning glare to Donna, she scampered back from whence she came, puppy yowling as they went.

Jensen growled again before falling into a defeated sit, howling pathetically at the sky.

Donna knew she had a new problem on her hands.

***

Two weeks later, Jensen disappeared.

This time, it was not because of Donna’s negligence.

The trouble maker was at the park with his father and brother when he took off in the direction of the house where he first found the pup.

Jensen was _supposed_ to be with his father for another hour, which was why Donna almost had a heart attack when he came trotting through their back door struggling to carry a noisy ball of fur by his scruff.

Donna could tell it was the same puppy she’d seen her son fussing over a few weeks ago. The puppy still looked young but he was not as round and soft. He looked a little more like a wolf and less like a dog.

Jensen pranced, clearly proud of himself. He dropped the puppy and immediately set to hopping around him, barking playfully and raising his rear in the air, wiggling it several times before he pounced. The puppy tried to bark in response. He rolled around until he was on all fours and mischievously flopped all his weight at Jensen, landing on him and biting his fur so that he could shake his head back and forth while holding on. He play growled and scampered around Jensen on unsteady feet. Both boys rolled around, and Donna noticed that Jensen let the puppy have it when the little one’s milk teeth got too rough but her son was surprisingly gentle in letting the baby gnaw on his ear.

It was almost too heartwarming to break up but Donna knew she would have a bigger problem on her hands if she didn’t.

Swooping down, she caught Jensen around the waist and thumped him on the nose. “Jensen,” she warned. “He’s not ours.” Jensen yipped in disagreement but Donna ignored him. Instead, she grabbed the puppy and tried to hold onto him. He was wigglier than Jensen, fighting her every move and kicking against her with his back paws.

It was a struggle but Donna made her way down the street, two struggling pups, the younger one yipping and Jensen howling the whole way.

By the time she arrived at the house her son pointed out weeks ago, the puppy was mimicking Jensen’s howls.

A woman came to the door before Donna even has to knock. Her eyes, the same ones that had seemed to threaten Donna in the past, confirmed the fact that Donna had picked the right household.

“Jared!” the woman yelled and snatched the puppy from Donna.

Jared whined, body going limp in his mother’s arms.

“Hi, I’m – ” Donna started to say but she got cut off by a door slamming in her face.

***

Two days later, Donna ran around the side of her house to see a tail wagging Jensen practically dragging Jared by the scruff despite the fact that Jared could clearly walk. Undeterred, Jensen kept up his mission, trying to carry Jared back to the Ackles’ home. Jared yowled, not out of pain but out of frustration that Jensen wouldn’t let him do everything for himself.

Giving up, Jensen put Jared down and shifted. He was completely naked and breaking every single rule that his parents had set for him as he grabbed Jared so as to carry him the rest of the way.

“Jensen! Turn your butt around right now and bring Jared back home,” There wasn’t a hint of uncertainty in Donna’s voice as she pointed towards Jared’s home.

Jensen’s shoulders fell and he whined like only a child could. “Buuuuuuut mooooooom.”

“No ‘but mom’. You bring that boy back home. Now.” She pointed again. “Get going. And make sure you change back if you’re going to walk through town. Remember what I taught you: we don’t walk around naked.”

“Grrr!” Jensen sighed out in frustration but shifted in the same moment, grabbing Jared by the scruff and repeating the whole drag-carry routine as he brought Jared back home.

***

Alan was expecting a fight when he saw his son running at full speed away from a larger male wolf.

Jensen was dragging a puppy by the scruff and running so fast that he was tripping over himself and the pup.

Try as he might, Jensen’s smaller gait was no match for the larger wolf and the he was sent stumbling, landing on his rump when the adult wolf snatched the pup from him.

And just like that, Alan was left without a fight to be had but with a crying son who wanted to play with his friend.

***

A week later, Jensen was sitting at the kitchen table coloring when he heard scratching at the back door. The scratching wouldn’t let up, getting louder and more insistent until Jensen couldn’t keep curiosity from making him scamper off his seat and pull the door open.

The sudden removal of something to scratch against caused Jared to come tumbling into the house. He shook himself off, the action going through his whole body as he got to his feet. Eyes blinking, he took in Jensen, sniffed him excitedly and yipped happily. He immediately wiggled his rump and play bowed, front paws dancing over the tiles.

Jensen’s face broke into a giant grin. “Mom! My puppy’s here!” His voice rang throughout the house but he didn’t wait for a response before he shifted and hopped around Jared. They pawed at and snuffled each other’s necks. Soon enough, they were rolling around on the ground, Jared figuring out how to fight back and let out a loud bark. His small size left the sound high pitched but the effort was noteworthy.

“What the…?” Donna asked herself but stopped short when she saw Jensen scrapping with Jared. She knew for a fact that Jensen had not left the house. It would have been impossible. She’d left the kitchen for all of one minute, barely long enough for Jensen to get off the Ackles’ property.

Looking up, she started putting the pieces together. As she looked through the open door, she saw a woman walking towards it with frustration on her face. Donna understood that, messing with a new mama’s pups was always bad news but she didn’t expect the woman’s expression to fade away into a much needed laugh when she caught sight of Jared and Jensen.

Donna couldn’t help but join in. No matter how many times they’d tried to keep Jared and Jensen apart while Jared figured out his new place in the world and bonded with his parents, it seemed like the pups were able to thwart them at every pass.

“Well, it looks like we better get to know each other. Our sons don’t seem like playing by the rules,” the woman said and shrugged. “I’m Sherri Padalecki. I…don’t know many people here; we just moved here eight weeks ago, just before this little trouble maker was born. Sorry we didn’t get to meet before…I was being all,” she made a gesture with her hands like Donna would understand and then held out a palm in greeting.

Donna did understand. She’d had two pups herself. She knew how crazy a new mama could get, especially in a new neighborhood with a naughty pup like Jensen figuring out way to steal your newborn. She took Sherri’s hand and shook it. “I’m Donna. It’s nice to meet you. I’m sorry Jensen has been such a thorn in your side.”

Sherri laughed and looked at the pups play. “He sure seems to have taken a liking to my Jared. Though, the feeling might be mutual. Jared took off running as soon as I turned my back today. Kind of surprising that such a little guy already knows how to follow Jensen’s scent.”

“Well, Jensen dragged him here often enough for him to imprint on it,” Donna said without thinking, only realizing after she said it that Sherri might be upset over the fact that Jensen had encroached on the time when Jared was supposed to be letting his parents’ scents imprint on his brain. “Not that…I mean…I’m sorry. I didn’t…”

Sherry waved away Donna’s rambling. “Don’t apologize. Really. I should apologize. I was a grade A bitch when you tried to introduce yourself a while back. I should have gotten to meet some of the people in my new pack but I hadn’t planned on moving so close to when Jared was due to be born. I kind of just forgot there are others living around me. You know? Anyway, looks like Jared didn’t forget.”

Jared yipped on cue, biting Jensen’s tail and growling playfully as he shook his head left to right.

Twisting and pouncing, Jensen landed both of his paws on Jared’s head. Jared squirmed out of the hold and did the same thing back, only his tiny paws slipped off Jensen’s head and he scrambled to find some type of footing. The pup might be small but Jensen reacted to the fact that he had this new creature learning from him and mimicking him. He trotted happily, looking back to see Jared trying to do the same thing. He wondered why his mom scolded with him when he’d told her he’d found a puppy in the first place.

Jared took off running into the house, yowling for Jensen to follow him.

Jensen looked at his mom, giving her a cocky raise of his chin as if to tell her that he knew what he was doing all along.

Clearly they were meant to be best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little timestamp for my Were-'Verse about how Jared and Jensen meet. It explains why they have such a strong connection. I am also doing a little bit of world building.  
> Maybe you can figure out my were-world but in case you can't, their young are born in wolf form and can't shift into human form until they are a year or older.  
> I am going to be writing more about Jared and Jensen and their little pups: Risa, Ronan, and Mica. But I think it is important that I build their world first.  
> Also - I am just playing. I have never wrote A/B/O or werewolf fics before. I hope you like it. But please give me your honest opinion.


End file.
